


A Magikarp jumps over a mountain

by WanderingMindSR



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Comedy, Fish, Mountains, Pokemon, when fish fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMindSR/pseuds/WanderingMindSR
Summary: In which a Magikarp actually jumps over a mountain
Kudos: 7





	A Magikarp jumps over a mountain

"Give me your money. Now."

"Now wait a moment here. You are asking me for my money without challenging me to a Pokemon battle? What kind of low-life are you?"

"Sigh, we could have done this easily. You do not want to have a bad time up here, because that's what you will be getting."

"Bring it on, come on, challenge me."

You were not expecting to be held up by a bandit up in the mountains, especially with your Pokemon not in the best shape. Your supply of Repels ran thin and your Pokemon can only handle so many encounters with Zubats and other wild things out there. You were climbing through a mountain, through the network of caverns and outside trails. All roads lead through there in Sinnoh. There are many hazards to be expected, even though much work has been put into making it safe for travelers.

And your day took a turn for the worse with this guy. Faking your confidence with this mountain bandit was an impulse reaction, hoping he would not bother with you. That Rhyperior of his demolished your team before you could get them going.

"You're cruisin' for a brusin' now, bruh? You see these fists curled up here? They're asking about your money. Better hand it over now."

"I.... uhhhhhhhh.... letsee here....."

"I don't have all day here."

"Poor me already spent so much money on Repels getting through this place. You don't want to leave poor me to the Zubats, do you?"

"They're more merciful than this guy here ready to beat you up."

"If you insist...."

Out in the far distance, a determined Magikarp psyched itself to jump high over a mountain. Its existence up to this point didn't amount to much in the eyes of humans and Pokemon alike, but this Magikarp in all its floppiness wanted to change it. It wanted to be the top karp, to rise to the cream of the crop. It flopped over plains and hills, but never a mountain like this. The Magikarp psyched itself up, flailing like it never had before, and blasted off the ground. A miraculous event unfolded as it reached dizzying heights, flying over the peak of the mountain range, and looking at the earth below it. This view only lasted for just a moment in time, before gravity pushed it down with such velocity.

"You should probably look at the sky."

"Nice try, thinking you can trick me. What am I going to see, some Magikarp jumping over a mountain?"

The bandit was thinking about his next string of threatening words when the hardy Magikarp came crashing down from the sky, hitting him in the back of the head. The impact of the landing made him lose his balance and fall face first into the ground. You were never more thankful in your life for this miracle of a moment, getting on your knees and grasping your hands together before the Magikarp.

"Oh thank the heavens for sending me this Magikarp to save me. Did you just jump over the mountain? I'm so proud of you, Magikarp. Here, come with me. We're destined for great things!"

You drew out your last remaining Poke Ball and threw it at the Magikarp. It hit the Pokemon, opening the capsule, and drew the thing in. You and the Magikarp would have wondrous adventures, with the Magikarp eventually evolving into a Gyarados.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the sort of idea that came to me while I was taking a shower / sitting on a toilet.


End file.
